You Taste Like Lemonade
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: Olivia and Stella have some fun in Gram's kitchen when the rest of the band are away! Femslash. You have been warned! One-shot, but I hope you like it!


**You Taste Like Lemonade!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, I just love corrupting the characters. ;) This is a oneshot, so enjoy!**

It was a hot, summers day in mid July. The band had gone to Dante's for a pizza, and Gram had left to shop for groceries.

"Stella is upstairs, she came in earlier. See you soon love! Dont burn down the house!" Gram shouted as she left the house. Olivia went back to cutting up the ripe, fresh fruits on the kitchen counter. She had just paused to take a bite of a piece of particularly sweet watermelon when she heard someone in the kitchen door.

Stella walked over to her, her see through white dress swaying slightly in the musty breeze. Olivia gulped. She knew herself, that the day was so hot that sweating was just something that happened. But, in that dress - Stella's perfectly plump, round breasts weren't hidden much by the dress' plunging neckline, that went into a deep v to her belly button and was tied together by zigzagging, loose leather cord with a few big beads on it. Its halter neck left her back bare until right above her plump, round ass, which it hugged before flowing loosely to just bellow her knee's. The thin white material wasn't exactly covering her well, either. Olivia could see the peaks of her nipples, round and relaxed. Her cute little stomach which protruded only slightly. Her hair was down and ever since they played the Halloween Bash, she had straightened it and styled it carefully, falling with little flicks at the end. Dark Brown eyes were perfectly framed by eyeliner and lashes with mascara. Plump, dark red lips were covered in lip gloss. Tanned skin, not a freckle in sight. Flawless.

Stella watched the taller girl with an air of slight superiority. She knew the taller girl was checking her out. But, Olivia didn't have much rights to be talking about tempting wardrobes. Her little yellow halter necked sundress ended just below her ass, and the v neck gave a nice view of her larger, though beautiful breasts. Olivia's nipples were standing erect and hard, and Stella could guess that her panties were wonderfully wet. She bent over, knowing Olivia was watching, and picked up a piece of trash from the kitchen floor. The girl had given Liv a good show of her ass, along with a nice view of her black g-string. _'but, Olivia won't be wearing anything under that wonderful scrap of cloth.' _Stella thought smugly, after accidentally walking in on Olivia changing the week before.

Olivia watched as Stella slowly walked towards her, hips swaying.

"you have a little something right, there." she murmured, looking at a drop of watermelon juice on the side of Liv's mouth. Stella moved in and captured Olivia's lips with her own, pushing the taller girl up against the kitchen wall, right under the clock. Their lips moved roughly with each other, and soon Olivia was shoving her tongue into Stella's mouth, and the other way around. Nipping each other's lips, Olivia's hands tangled in Stella's hair, and Stella made the next move.

She let her hands wander downwards onto the blonde girl's breasts, rubbing and squeezing the mounds of soft flesh. Olivia moaned and pressed her hips into Stella, her legs wrapping around her waist. Then, pinching and rolling the nipples which were like hard little pebbles, Stella trailed kisses down Olivia's jaw, neck and chest before enveloping her nipple in her mouth. Her tongue worked swiftly, and soon Olivia had her back arched, and Stella had slid down to the floor and ripped off Olivia's dress. She bit and suckled up the inside of Olivia's thighs, the tallest moaning and begging for more.

Olivia nearly screamed when Stella gently licked up her folds. Stella let out a hum when she felt Olivia's tasted Olivia's sweet yet sour juices. She dipped her tongue into the folds and Olivia started gasping. She jabbed her tongue onto Liv's clit, and a jolt of went up Liv's spine. Stella went between softly biting, and sucking on the hard nub. Olivia was leaning back against the counter, feeling as if if it wasnt there she would be on the floor. Stelle then moved down lower and into the entrance of her opening. That's all it took to throw Liv over the edge.

"OH GOD! SSSTTTEEELLLLLLLLLAAAA!" Olivia screamed as came all over Stella's face. Moisture dripped down her chin, and Stella rose to be level with the closed eyes of Olivia. They drifted open, and Stella saw the sex hazed, lust filled gaze. Suddenly the air around them shifted, and Olivia grabbed Stella's face - pulling her in for a kiss. Olivia tasted herself on Stella's lips.

While Stella was distracted by running her tongue along the roof of the blonde girls mouth, said blonde girl took a firm hold on the smaller girls waist - flipping them over to reverse their positions.

"Oof!" Stella gasped as her back hit the counter. She gave Olivia a questioning look. _Since when does Liv take charge? _She thought. Olivia leant into her ear.

"Your turn" she whispered seductively. She ran her cool hands over the smaller girls shoulders, pushing off the soft straps, and letting the light dress fall to the floor. Olivia smiled and ran her hands down the tanned sides. She slid her hands down to cup her ass, lifting her up and onto the countertop. She grabbed roughly at Stella's thighs, prying them apart. She started descending from her mouth, biting and licking down her neck. She found her pulse point and bit down hard.

"Liv!" Stella gasped out. _I'm gonna have a huge hicky tomorrow! _Stella thought.

Stella arched her back as Olivia continued with her assault, moving further down her body. Her nipples, her flat stomach, until she finally reached the prize between Stella's legs. She was gasping like crazy, and moaning deeply. Olivia looked up at Stella's eyes, which were squeezed shut. She brushed her hands against the shaved area and pushed her fingers into the soaking folds.

Grazing her fingers over the tight nub and diving her fingers deep into the younger girls hole, she started ramming her fingers into her in a steady rhythm. She bent her neck and started suckling her clit.

"OH FUCK LIV!" Stella called as Olivia hit her G-Spot over and over again, making her cum hard. Stella moaned and fell down onto her lovers shoulders.

Olivia rose so that she was standing straight, abd looking down at the sweat covered girl on the countertop. She leant slightly and whispered in Stella's ear, letting her teeth gently graze her earlobe.

"You taste like Lemonade" and she helped Stella off the counter.

Five minutes later they were dressed and perfectly put together, eating watermelon when the rest of the band and Gram walked in, holding a bundle of groceries.

"So, dears, how was your afternoon?" Gram asked, resting the bags on the counter. The two girls shared a glance before answering simultaniously.

"Awesome"

**Read & Review Bitches! :)**


End file.
